


I Think I Was Blind Before I Met You

by planetcleer



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH OT6, M/M, freewood centric tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetcleer/pseuds/planetcleer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold and the lads are far too twig shaped to properly stay warm, or even keep each other warm. Cue the gents, totally beefy, hunky, and heroic, stepping in to shield their boys from the cold themselves.</p><p>--</p><p>based off a prompt on tumblr: uh how about ot6 in the cold weather and how like the lads are tinier than the gents so the gents have to like shield them from the cold? myb while they're out shopping or something? or you could do the same cold weather prompt for freewood whichever you prefer :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Was Blind Before I Met You

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh this is my first AH OT6, so I hope I wrote them well.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Michael clasped his hands together and blew warm air against them, trying to warm himself up as best he could. He was cold--fuck, was he cold—and he just wanted to get inside again, but they had really only just started their shopping trip.

Whose bright idea was it to go shopping downtown, anyway? Why couldn’t they have just gone to the  _mall_?

“Dude, same,” Ray had wormed his way in between him and Gavin, the three of them huddled together off to one side on the sidewalk waiting to cross the street. The gents were just behind them, standing closer to one another than usual but otherwise seemingly unfazed by the weather.

How the hell  _that_ was possible, Michael wasn’t sure. He was from Jersey, Ray from New York, and Gavin from England, and Geoff, Jack, and Ryan were  _all_ from the south, so how was it that the lads were the ones freezing their asses off?

Gavin snuffled all of a sudden, pressing his face against Ray’s shoulder and shivering violently. While it was partly just Gavin being dramatic, the wind  _had_ just picked up, and Ray found himself burying his nose into Gavin’s hair as Michael ducked his head against the cold.

That settled it. It was just too fucking cold for them to be outside.

By the time they were crossing the street, they had each lifted their heads so they could actually see, but they hadn’t even come close to untangling themselves from around each other. Thankfully, Williams Sonoma was right on the other side of the crosswalk, and so they didn’t have to spend too much longer out there.

Geoff and Ray, the two who had requested they go to Williams Sonoma in the first place, immediately split off from the rest of them so they could find what they wanted to buy. Jack took to browsing the shelves, occasionally picking something up to look at but ultimately just window shopping, and Michael trailed behind him for a bit until he spotted free samples by the cookbooks.

Gavin stood just inside the doors with his hands in his pockets, grimacing every time anyone entered or exited and amusing himself with his phone because he was super disinterested in all things culinary unless it was straight up ready-to-eat food.

After awhile, Ryan sidled up behind him, wrapping his arms around Gavin’s waist and resting his chin on Gavin’s shoulder, “Whatcha doin’ there?”

“Twitter,” Gavin offered, pretty much immediately melting back against Ryan’s chest because he was still cold and Ryan was  _so so so_ warm.

“Mm. You don’t wanna look around?” Ryan pulled his head back enough to nose at Gavin’s neck, pressing a soft kiss to the skin right behind his ear, “God, you’re freezing, Gav.”

“I know,” Gavin used Ryan’s words as an excuse to whine more, thumb still idly swiping through his Twitter feed but his attention mostly on Ryan, “It’s awful out there, Ry. I’m gonna turn into a block of ice! How aren’t you guys freezing?”

Ryan chuckled against the back of Gavin’s neck, nuzzling at the soft hairs at the nape, and then hooked his chin back on the lad’s shoulder, “Because we aren’t twigs like you and Ray and Michael. You’re a lot tinier than us, so it’s no wonder you’re so cold… Want me to walk with you when we go back out? I’ll try to keep you warm.”

Gavin hummed his agreement, finally just closing his eyes and dropping his arm so he could properly bask in Ryan’s attention, “Yes, please.”

When Geoff and Ray returned, it seemed like they had come to the same conclusion--Geoff had an arm around Ray’s shoulders as they showed off what they had bought.

Jack and Michael weren’t too far behind, already hand in hand, and when he saw how the others had split up, Michael leaned into Jack’s side, grinning at the realization that he would be much warmer now than before. He loved his fellow lads, but they didn’t do shit to shield each other from the cold.

“Ready to go, idiots?” Geoff waited until all his boys agreed before leading the way outside, tugging Ray closer to him in an effort to make the initial shitty temperature change a little more bearable. In turn, Ray tucked his head down against Geoff’s chest and couldn’t help but notice that it didn’t seem as cold as he remembered.

Once they were back outside, Jack wrapped his arm around Michael’s waist and strategically walked just behind him in an attempt to block the wind. It seemed to work, too, because Michael turned to Jack moments later with a smile that warmed him down to his toes and leaned in for a kiss as they went.

Despite the slightly weird angle it put him at, Gavin wrapped both his arms tightly around Ryan’s middle and walked nestled against him, smiling when Ryan followed Geoff’s lead and draped an arm over his shoulders in return. They were by far snuggled the closest together, because Gavin was equal parts clingy, cuddly, and cold, but it wasn’t like either of them minded. It wasn’t exactly a bad thing to be snuggled up close to your boyfriend, after all.

“So I dunno about you guys,” Ray spoke after a few minutes of walking, peeking over Geoff’s shoulder to grin at the rest of their boyfriends, “But I think what we need is some good ol’ naked cuddling when we get home to really warm us up.”

“Please, Ray,” Michael retorted, thumb rubbing circles into the back of Jack’s hand, “Haven’t you heard? Super hot gay orgies are the best way to get warm after spending a nice day out in the cold.”

Jack snorted at that and rolled his eyes playfully, a grin matching Ray’s tugging at his lips, “Good thing there’s six of us, huh?”

“Perfect number for an orgy!” Gavin chirped helpfully.

“Jesus,” Ryan found himself laughing louder than he meant to, quickly attempting to muffle the noise by pressing his lips to the top of Gavin’s head, “Is it too late go back to the cute cuddling we were doing five seconds ago and pretend this conversation never happened? Because either I’m going to get weirdly turned on or we’re going to make a couple of innocent bystanders very, very uncomfortable, and neither of those options are really all that great.”

All six of them laughed, full-bodied and loud, but as per Ryan’s request, the conversation derailed after that and turned to more quiet chatter amongst themselves.

After a moment of silence between them, Gavin tilted his head up for a kiss that Ryan was happy to give him, “Thank you for keeping me warm, Rye-bread.”

Ryan stole another quick kiss and then pulled back with a small smile, “Anytime, Gav.”

 


End file.
